User blog:Jumping Melons56932/Clearing things up.
The original title for this was "He's full of lies!" explaining why I'm here, but Awy suggested this morning that I make a blog post containing an apology and I feel this is a good idea. However, I do need to clear why I even came back at the end. Foranyone who doesn't know, I was blocked here for a month for trolling the CoDwiki, carrying the conflict here and implicating the BFwiki in the process. So, let's get down to business. I'm sorry. I was stupid. I was reckless and made a mess. *I apologise to the BFwiki. My initial apology for you can be found here. But I would also like to say again I'm sorry for implicating you through what I said and how I boasted. I honestly didn't think about what I said and before you know it BOOM! Shit storm. I've already begun thinking about what I say on the internet before I say it. *I apologise to Tywin. My initial apology to him can be found here. Once again I say I'm sorry. I honestly meant my remark to be a sign of submission. *I apologise to the CoDwiki. My initial apology to them can be found here and here. I'm sorry that I caused a problem for them over there and that I wasted there time. I'm also sorry if I indirectly offended anyone there. (Specific apologies coming up next.) *I apologise to CrazySam10. My initial apology to him can be found here. I however have to revert on my first p.s. as that has become utter **** given I've just given a link to that apology. *I apologise to Callofduty4. My initial apology can be found here. Ok, so that covers the apologies. I will say, I mean everything I said to these people/communities in my apologies. Now to explain why I'm back. I'm back because I like being here. I like editing. I like chatting. I like learning about the game. I like wasting way to much time here. When I said I was going to leave, it was because I was very upset that I had been blocked. I thought it was unnatural to be so upset about it and figured I should leave as I was to connected. I did try to talk to someone about it but they thought I was just trying to shorten my block so I never got to talk about my reaction to the block only leaving me with the feeling my sadness was unnatural and weak. There were other reasons but I can't say anything due to a wiki policy which I was sure was in place having mysteriously disappeared so let's just leave it at I was very sad. I left a message with my friend on PSN who successfully delivered it and that should have been it. Time passed and things happened IRL which kept me away from the computer and focused on them. About a week after my block on the CoDwiki was up, I got round to apologising to Sam and the CoDwiki. An admin here saw, and offered me a chance to come back if I apologised to Callofduty4. I took it with both hands and apologised to him (initially it was meant to be get in, get out. But as I said in his apology, as I typed, I started to really mean what I was saying and when I posted it, it was all true). My block was shortened and now here I am. Sorry if my existence upsets anyone here but that's what you have to deal with on a community sight if the user is going about the rules (which you are about to see me do.) Now, I've got several info boxes to update, images to add, people to talk to, a squad to organize and licenses to sort out. See you on the battlefield. SBBF. -- Hyperborrean22Talk 11:21, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts